Cofilin is normally phosphorylated at serine 3; this phosphorylation prevents it from interacting with assembled F-actin filaments. The phosphatase SSH-2, or SlingSHot-2, dephosphorylates cofilin, allowing it to bind to F-actin and promote the disassembly of the actin filaments, as illustrated in FIG. 1.